Yandere Simulator GENDERBEND
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: Él siempre fue una persona normal. Siendo así para pasar desapercibido por la demás gente para no ser molestado ni molestar a nadie. Y creyó que así sería el resto de su vida. Hasta que... Encontró a una linda azabeche ojigris, despertando un sentimiento desconocido por él denominado amor... al igual que una sed de sangre dormido en su interior. – My Senpai...–
1. PRÓLOGO

Akademi High School.

La academia que anteriormente era exclusiva para hombres; ahora le da la oportunidad de darle paso a estudiar a algunas señoritas de la ciudad este año.

Tiene cualquier cosa que podría tener un instituto japonés; talleres, salones, buenos educadores y docentes, cafetería, terraza, gimnasio, clubes y demás...

Y por último y no menos importante;

Chicos apuestos **( o )**

Al ser anteriormente el instituto educativo para hombres; no habría problema si quisieras encontrar a algún chico con tus gustos románticos.

Pero las chicas no se quedan atrás.

Al ser la primera inscripción no vendrán muchas este año; pero son la suficiente para dejar cautivados a la mayoría de los estudiantes masculinos.

Y entre todas las estudiantes destacará una.

Taeko Yamada.

La linda azabeche ojigris que, sin querer, provocará varios suspiros entre los estudiantes varones.

Al igual que iniciará una guerra sangrienta por su amor, convirtiendo a AHS en un sitio en el que; tendrás que cuidar tus decisiones y pasos.

Si es que quieres vivir.

¿Te atreverías a entrar?

 *****

 **Espero que les guste este fic, que fue basado en el nuevo video que esta rondando por internet.**

 **¿De qué vídeo hablo?**

 **El sábado 1 de abril, día de los inocentes en EUA, dio mucho de que hablar un vídeo en donde se mostraba a las 10 rivales en versión masculina.**

 **¡Cual cosa me encantó por que los chicos son una monada D !**

 **Y, oigan, no lleva ni una semana y ya hay un montón de vídeos (aunque yo solo haya visto 2 por el momento XD) hablando sobre esta "realidad"... aunque sabemos que es una broma por el 1 de abril por que al final del vídeo lo dice ToT.**

 **Pero me encantó tanto este proyecto que, si no quieren hacer un Yandere Simulator Genderbend... ¡pues yo voy a hacer un fic! XD.**

 **Espero que les guste este pequeño (o eso creo) proyecto sobre este popular juego Yandere entre los Otakus (arriba los Otakus!! ヽ(。)丿)**

 **Si quieren ver el vídeo solo pongan en youtube las 10 rivales en forma masculina (o algo así no me acuerdo bien XD) y ahí les aparecerá.**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Primera actualización, espero que les guste**

 **NOTA RAÍZ: Los personajes son propiedad de YandereDev.**

 *** * ***

 _•RESIDENCIA YAMADA...•_

En una de las habitaciones de aquella casa de clase media; estaba una hermosa azabache como la oscuridad y de ojos grises como las cenizas del carbón; durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama sin ninguna preocupación al respecto.

– ¡¡TAEKO!! –abrieron la puerta de una patada.

– ¡¡KIIAAA!! –la azabeche rápidamente se despertó asustada, logrando que se cayera de la cama– A-auch...–se quejó.

– ¡Vamos hermana mayor! ¡ya es hora de que me vaya y aún no estas lista! –hizo puchero un joven menor con rasgos idénticos a la pelinegra.

– Y-ya te oí Hanakó...–comenzó a bostezar– lo había olvidado y, ayer tenía insomnio y...–bostezó nuevamente.

– ¿Y qué estas esperando? ¡levantate! –se acercó hasta ella y la levantó para llevarla hasta la puerta.

– ¡H-Hanakó! ¡e-estoy en pijama! –se ruborizó.

– ¿Uh? –se fijó en el atuendo de su hermana, viendo que traía una camisa de tiras blanca junto con unas bragas celestes– Oh, cierto. –la soltó del brazo y tomó el picaporte entre su mano– Me avisas cuando hayas terminado tontita. –le enseñó una sonrisa burlona mostrando sus dientes y cerró la puerta, logrando que a la anterior susodicha se le resbalara una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

Así era siempre su hermano menor; era muy imperativo, juguetón y burlón, además de tener la actitud de un "señorito".

Aunque claro, también era algo celoso y protector con ella, ya que siempre decía algo como...

 _"¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese chico Taeko?"_

 _"Vi que estabas hablando con ese hombre, ¿de qué hablaron?"_

 _"Nunca traigas chicos a casa si no estoy yo o papá ¿ok?"_

Pero eso no era todo, para que ella sintiera "culpa" él empezaba a decir cosas sobre...

 _"Tú ya no me quieres, y es por eso que me tienes aquí más aburrido que una ostra mientras tú estás con tus "amigos" ToT"_

 _"Tú quieres separarte de mi ¿cierto? Es por eso que siempre andas con ellos ¿cierto?"_

 _"S-si tú tuvieras novio ... ¿m-me olvidarías, verdad?"_

Pero bueno, ¿qué podía esperar de un hermano menor que solo tiene de figura femenina a ella? Ya que, de aquella pequeña familia compuesta por 3, ella era la única fémina, mientras que el resto era su padre y el mismo Hanakó.

Sin más, se adentró a su baño para darse una ducha rápida y, después de haber acabado, ir a su armario para ponerse de vestimenta una falda de mezclilla blanca con un cinto plateado brillante, unos zapatos celestes y una blusa con estampado floral pastel, además de su cabello suelto que le llegaba un poco abajo de las caderas y, aparte, un camafeo de oro.

Salió de su habitación para poder ir a la cocina, quien ahí se encontraba el azabeche comiendo cereal a montones y entusiasta, mientras que su padre estaba preparando 2 tazas de café.

Su hermano era pelinegro y de ojos grises. Tenía un sweater holgado color arena, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul cielo y converses rojos con blanco, además de un broche rojo en forma de corazón (no entendía los gustos de su hermano pero, bueno...).

Zeck tenía el cabello gris al igual que sus ojos. Tenía de vestimenta una camisa de mangas largas blanca, pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y zapatos negros.

Hanakó, al verla entrar, se pasó el desayuno para poder darle una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Taeko! –agrandó aún más su sonrisa.

Su padre, Zeck, al oír el nombre de su hija, volteó hacia su dirección, para después mostrarle una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, lugar donde dejó las tazas.

– Buenos días, Teko. –dijo cariñosamente el apodo de la susodicha.

– Buenos días padre. –se sentó en la silla frente a su hermano.

– Espero que hayas despertado con muchas ganas hermana mayor, ya que haremos muchas cosas antes de irme. –le mostró una sonrisa enorme, mostrando lo blanquecino de sus dientes.

– Bien, de todas formas, no tenía planeado hacer nada hoy. –dijo adormilada.

– Que bien. –volvió a mostrar su blanquecina sonrisa.

– Bien, hay que desayunar, que hoy tendremos un día agitado. –dijo Zeck, sus hijos asintieron y comenzaron a desayunar.

 _•5 HORAS DESPUÉS / AEROPUERTO... •_

Después de 5 agotadoras y aburridas (o así lo veía ella) horas de compras y otros sitios, a petición del morocho; lograron llegar la hora en donde el menor y el monarca de la familia se iría con el abuelo de los azabeches.

– ¿Y me prometes que no tendrás novio? –dijo por doceava vez el joven de actitud alegre.

– S-si Hanakó... y-ya te había dicho que si...–respondió totalmente roja la chica, al igual que fastidiada.

– ¿Segura qué no quieres venir con nosotros, cariño? –preguntó Zeck nuevamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la anterior susodicha.

– No, estoy bien, es una reunión de hombres y, si voy yo, ya no lo sería. –mostró una sonrisa débil.

– En ese caso, portate bien, no te vuelvas muy loca y, si pasa algo, solo llámame y vendremos. –

– Y tampoco traigas chicos a casa. –

– Si, eso también. –

– ¡O-oigan! –se puso colorada, en serio que le incomodaba ese tipo de cosas.

– Y recuerda, mañana es tu primer día de clases, trata de no llegar tarde. –

– Pues, no prometo nada, pero haré el intento. –mostró han sonrisa burlona débil, no muy común en ella.

– _Pasajeros con destino a Shangai, favor de tomar su respectivo vuelo, el avión despegará en 20 minutos. –_ anunciaron.

– Muy bien, hija...–tomó por los hombros a la susodicha, para después darle un abrazo correspondido– te extrañaré estas 3 semanas. –

– Yo también padre. –sonrió y se separaron.

Segundos después, como rayo, Hanakó se abalanzó sobre Taeko para embestirla con un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡Te extrañaré mucho hermana mayor! ¡trata de no hacer locuras mientras no estamos! –

– O-ok... p-pero... H-Hanakó... ¡n-no puedo... respirar! –estaba a punto de ponerse morada y desmayarse.

– ¡Ups! Perdón. –la soltó, y al instante ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire– Oye. –se acercó al oído de la chica– No quiero saber que tienes novio... ni mucho menos saliendo de la casa de un chico después de haber hecho la noche pasada quien sabe que. –habló serio.

– ¡H-Hanakó! –se puso totalmente colorada.

Estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe, pero la segunda llamada del vuelo, la interrumpió.

– Hanakó, ya es hora de irnos. –dijo su padre.

– Si. –asintió, antes de tomar sus maletas; le dirigió una mirada a la azabeche de "estas advertida", para después retirarse y pasar por las puertas, para que ambos hombres se detenieran un momento para despedirse de la única fémina del grupo, quien esta correspondió el gesto, y con eso se fueron.

Ella los vio hasta perderlos de vista.

Iba a ser algo raro estar estas próximas 3 semanas sin ellos, ya que, desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sido cercana a ellos, y sin su padre y su hermano; no sabía que iba a pasar.

Sin más se retiró de ahí para tomar un taxi y volver a su hogar.

 _•CERCA DE LA RESIDENCIA_ _YAMADA... •_

Caminó por unas cuantas cuadras cerca de su casa, costumbre de ella cuando quería pensar en algo.

¿Y cuál era ese pensamiento?

La escuela.

Ella siempre fue una alumna de 10, sacaba diplomas y era la más reconocida por su inteligencia.

Y de su belleza ni hablar, tuvo algunos pretendientes, pero ella jamás aceptó uno, por eso y por que sus hombres no lo aprobaban.

Pero a pesar de eso siempre fue una chica algo tímida, era divertida con las personas que la conocían muy bien, ayudaba a la gente que lo necesitaba y no era de esas que provocaba males a los demás, siendo humilde.

Entraría a la academia mas prestigiosa de la ciudad; Akademi High School, quien anteriormente era para hombres pero, por fin este año, podrían entrar mujeres.

Era esa clase de escuela que, para entrar, tenías que tener muy buenas calficaciones o ser de mucho dinero, requisitos que tenía, aunque en la segunda no fuera muy completo por ser de clase media, pero sus calificaciones lo recompensaban.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no visualizó el momento en el que un chico chocó contra ella, provocando que ambos cayeran.

– _»Genial, 2 golpes en un mismo día ¿qué más sigue?« –_ pensó algo frustrada mientras se levantaba.

Vio al chico con el que había chocado, viendo que era pelinegro al igual que ella, teniendo 2 mechones gruesos a cada lado y un copete que medio le tapaba su ojo derecho y su piel era algo pálida. Tenía de atuendo una camisa blanca con toques negros, un sweater ligero gris con mangas de , unos jeans oscuros y tenis negros.

– Oh... p-perdón, no te vi y... creo que estoy algo distraída...–le ofreció la mano.

El morocho levantó la vista, permitiéndole a la azabeche apreciar que sus ojos eran del mismo color que el suyo.

Al ojigris se le achicaron los ojos al ver a la joven, titubeó un poco antes de estrechar su mano con la de ella para levantarse.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por su mano y por su cuerpo entero al sentir el tacto de la mano de la joven Yamada.

– ¿E-estas bien? ¿no te ocurrió nada? –preguntó la chica de ojos grises mientras ayudaba al pelinegro a levantarse.

Cuando estuvo parado, pudo ver que estaban demasiado cerca, tal vez no rompiendo sus espacios personales, pero si lo suficiente.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, él al instante se ruborizó un poco al igual que ella, no todos los días chocabas con un extraño para después verse fijamente a los ojos.

Taeko negó con la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual de ambos.

– B-bueno... y-yo me retiro...–rodeó al joven para seguir caminando, quien este la seguía con la mirada.

No sabía que había pasado, jamás había tenido ese contacto con ningún chico, haciéndole sentir un raro estrago en su estomago.

El chico misterioso la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella dobló la esquina, perdiéndola de vista.

Se quedó ahí, pensando en esos hermosos ojos grises y esa larga y sedosa cabellera negra, diciendo en su mente que; era realmente hermosa.

 *** * ***

 **Perdón si creen que ed algo corto, pero digamos que este es el verdadero prólogo, mientras que el otro era más bien un informativo... pero bueno...**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	3. Intro (04-29 20:25:56)

Ver https/youtu.be/LYtyB69z-RY

Es lo mismo, aunque en forma Genderbend, claro XD


	4. Chapter 2

**Segunda actualización, espero que les guste ;).**

 *** * ***

 **Yandere Simulador [GENDERBEND] Intro.**

 ** _[Leer capítulo 2]_**

 _•RESIDENCIA_ _YAMADA...•_

La linda joven Yamada dormía pacíficamente debajo de las sabanas de su cama. Después de unos minutos despertó, bostezó un poco y volteó hacia su despertador, quien este se encontraba en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de su cama.

7:40.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Rápidamente salió de su cama para poder darse una rápida ducha, se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela, se peinó, tomó sus cosas y muy apenas alcanzó a agarrar su portafolio y sus llaves para salir, cerrar su puerta y correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– _»¡Demonios! Primer día de clases y llegaré tarde. Bien hecho Taeko...«_ –pensó enojada consigo misma mientras continuaba con su carrera.

A pesar de ser una chica estudiosa y de ejemplo, la mayoría de las veces llegaba tarde, milagro eran los días en los que llegaba a tiempo.

Afortunadamente la escuela no estaba muy lejos, por lo que, unos 10 minutos después, pudo llegar; agitada, pero llegó.

– _»¡Ya casi llegas! Solo necesitas llegar a la dirección para que te den indicaciones y todo estará resuel...«_ –se cayó de bruces al chocar contra una persona, dejando caer su portafolio a un lado en el acto– A-auch...–se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

– ¡¿Oye que te pasa?! ¡¿acaso no te fijas por dónde vas?! ¡Baka! –le gritó una voz masculina mientras se levantaba.

Voz que, le resultó familiar...

– ¿O-Osano...? –miró hacia arriba.

El joven era pelirrojo, ojinaranja y alto (ya que, por lo menos, le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros). Tenía el uniforme de la escuela, quien trataba de una camisa de mangas largas blanca y un saco y pantalones negros, teniendo el saco y la camisa desabrochadas dejando ver una camisa naranja rojiza con lunares blancos, junto con un cinto con varias cintas y una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda roja. Su cabello era largo, un poco arriba del mentón, tenía un flequillo a la mitad junto con un mechón suelto del lado izquierdo, mientras que del otro lado tenía sujetado el cabello con una liga roja con lunares blancos.

– ¿What? ¿quien eres? –preguntó el chico con superioridad.

– S-soy yo...–se levantó mientras tomaba su portafolio y se sacudía la falda, quedando frente al pelirrojo– Yamada-Chan, Taeko. –el ojinaranja abrió los ojos de golpe.

La revisó de pies a cabeza, hace 5 años que no se habían visto por problemas que tenían ambos.

– ¿Q-qué h-haces a-aquí? –se ruborizó al instante, aunque manteniendo su ego.

– ¿No es obvio? Vengo a estudiar aquí. –extendió los brazos a los costados mostrando su uniforme, quien se trataba de una falda azul junto con una camisa polo blanca con bordes azul marino y un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello, además de unas calcetas blancas abajo de la rodilla y calzado escolar negro. Su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta baja, teniendo la liga un poco antes de la espalda baja, siendo la coleta algo floja.

Se ruborizó, pensando que lo que había preguntado había sido algo estúpido, y por eso debía actuar para no quedar como un idiota.

– ¡Y-ya lo sabía! ¡s-solo quería que t-tú quedaras en, ridículo! ¡¿ok?! –se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada, teniendo su típico orgullo al aire.

– Ok Osano. –rió disimuladamente, ya experta sobre la actitud de su contrario.

– Y...–la vio por el rabillo del ojo– n-no es que me importe ni nada, ¿p-pero a d-dónde i-ibas? –

– Oh, bueno, iba a la dirección para que me dieran indicaciones y mi horario. –

– O-ok. –vio hacia el frente– N-no vayas a creer que es por que quiero, p-pasar tiempo contigo... p-pero yo también iba hacia aya... p-podríamos ir j-juntos...–se ruborizó.

– Gracias, me será de ayuda. –sonrió, provocando que el chico Najimi se sonrojara.

– C-como sea. –comenzó a avanzar hacia las instalaciones– ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡m-muevete Yamada! –

La susodicha rodó los ojos, fastidiada y a la vez divertida, aunque sonara raro; había extrañado al chico.

Ellos se conocían desde que tenía memoria ya que siempre fueron vecinos, además de que siempre estudiaron juntos, cosa que los llevó a ser amigos desde la infancia.

Osano siempre había sido el típico chico orgulloso Tsudere, aunque con ella había sido más abierto. Pero, cuando tenían 12 años, él comenzó a actuar raro cuando estaba con ella, cual cosa quiso investigar.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, por que la familia Najimi decidieron cambiarse de casa al otro lado de la ciudad, logrando que Osano se cambiaría también de escuela, perdiendo contacto con ella.

Alcanzó al pelirrojo mientras sostenía con fuerza su portafolio, observando a su alrededor.

Pudo apreciar que la mayoría de los estudiantes eran hombres, lo cual era lógico ya que antes la escuela era solo para varones

Había diferentes grupos, todos con vestimenta (aparte del uniforme) que los caracterizaba y diferenciaba de los demás, al parecer; varias de las nuevas estudiantes buscaban adaptarse a un montón.

– S-son diferentes clubs. –dijo el ojinaranja, al ver a su contraria tan interesada– Todos tienen un grupo que comparten gustos; desde los musicales hasta los nerds. –

– ¿Quieres decir, qué hay clasificaciones? –arqueó una ceja.

– Si, y hay de muchos tipos, y no es necesario que pertenezcan al mismo grado; tienen que compartir mismos gustos para formar su grupo friki. –habló con superioridad.

– ¿Y tú no perteneces a un grupo "friki"? –arqueó una ceja, provocando que a su contrario se le formara una venita.

– ¡C-claro que no! ¡yo no tengo nada que ver con estos! –le gritó, realmente ofendido y enfadado con la azabeche.

– O-ok, s-solo fue una pregunta, je. –rió nerviosa.

– ¡Tks! –suspiró cansado– N-no importa. –continuó caminando hacia al frente seguido de la pelinegra, ahora con los brazos cruzados.

Así continuaron durante el camino; Taeko veía los pasillos con curiosidad, mientras que Osano la veía de reojo, sonrojándose en el proceso.

Llegaron a la dirección, deteniéndose en frente de la puerta.

– Bueno... ya llegamos. –dio la media vuelta, quedando frente a Yamada-Chan– E-espero que tengas una buena estadía y... agh, eso...–rodó los ojos.

– Jajaja ok. –rió mientras lo disimulaba tapándose la boca con la mano; logrando que ante los ojos de Najimi-Kun luciera encantadora.

– C-como sea. –le dio la espalda, con la intención de retirarse.

– Osano. –

Comenzó a dar la media vuelta para ver a la fémina– ¿Ahora qué...? –se vio interrumpido.

Taeko dejó caer su portafolio a un lado suyo, para después acelerar su paso hacia donde su amigo de la infancia; y abrazarlo con cariño, provocando que el susodicho se sonrojara a más no poder.

– Te extrañé mucho Osano. Has cambiado mucho. –se acurrucó en el pecho del susodicho, provocando que el varón de ahí se sonrojara por completo.

– Y-yo, yo-yo...–podían comparar su sonrojo con el de un tomate– _»¡¿Q-qué rayos estas haciendo Osano?! ¡muestra un poco de dignidad o ella pensará que eres patético!«_ C-como sea...–le devolvió el abrazo; con nerviosismo, pero ya era un avance.

Ambos escucharon la campana, indicio que indicaba la entrada a las clases.

– B-bueno, e-es hora de irme. –se separó de ella y le dio la espalda– A-adios. –comenzó a caminar, dejando a la pelinegra sola y esperando al director– _»Yo_ _también te_ _extrañé mucho... más de lo que imaginas...«_ –pensó mientras la veía de reojo, al igual que sonreía algo nostálgico, sabiendo que nadie lo notaría.

Taeko-Chan levantó su portafolio, para despues ver la puerta que estaba frente suyo.

– Bien... a-aquí voy...–dio un paso hacia el frente; lista para tocar la puerta.

Pero...

– ¡E-espera! –

Vio hacia la izquierda (lugar donde escuchó aquella voz), donde vio como un chico, un poco más alto que ella, con el uniforme de la escuela, cabello purpura y con un mechón rizado en la parte central de la cabeza corría hacia ella.

Aquel chico tropezó contra sus propios pies, provocando que cayera frente al calzado negro de la ojigris, al igual que dejaba caer un cuadernillo que tenía en las manos.

– R-rayos...–maldició en voz baja mientras se levantaba apoyándose en sus manos, al igual que tomaba el cuadernillo que estaba a un lado suyo y lo guardaba debajo de su axila.

– Oh. –se hincó mientras dejaba su portafolio a un lado, ayudando al pelipurpura a levantarse– ¿Estas bien? –

– S-si je. –se sacudió la ropa mientras mantenía su vista hacia su atuendo, buscando cualquier rastro de suciedad– P-perdón por mi torpeza, la verdad es que yo...–levantó la mirada, viendo el rostro de la única chica de ahí.

Ambos conectaron sus ojos. Taeko pudo ver que los ojos de él eran de igual color que su cabello. El ojipurpura observó aquellos ojos grises que, aunque era un color "apagado"; tenían un brillo encantador, diferente, brillo que la hacía diferenciar de entre el grupo.

Ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la vista mientras daban la vuelta hacia el frente.

– Y-yo... d-de verdad lo siento... –

– N-no hay problema...–observó su calzado, como si aquello fuera la más interesante del mundo– y... ¿p-para que me llamaba? –lo vio de reojo.

– ¿Eh? A-ah si je. –tómo aire, dio un cuarto de vuelta, quedando frente a Yamada-Chan, y extendió la mano hacia frente suyo, quien fue estrechada por la sudidicha– B-buenos días, vengo en nombre del Comité de Bienvenida por parte del Consejo Estudiantil de Akademi High School. –sonrió, con un ligero carmesí en sus mejillas– Mi nombre es Kokoro Haruka, tengo el privilegio de enseñar las instalaciones a la estudiante...–sacó el cuadernillo que tenía entre el brazo y el costado de su pecho y lo observó por un momento– ¿Taeko Yamada-San? –

– Si, esa soy yo. –dijo amablemente mientras se arrodillaba y recogía su portafolio.

– M-muy bien. –guardó nuevamente el cuadernillo en el mismo lugar– Si la susodicha me lo permite, le daré un recorrido por toda la escuela. –

– Claro. –dio una pequeña reverencia.

Aquel chico purpura comenzó a caminar seguido de la fémina, con las intenciones de darle un recorrido para mantenerla informada.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que, detrás de una pared cercana a la oficina del director, se encontraba cierto pelinegro de cabellera larga y de ojos grises.

Aunque en ese momento, los tenía rojos, rojos como la sangre; sintiendo un fuerte sentimiento de... muerte.

Kokoro y Taeko pasaron por varios pasillos y unos que otros escalones; hasta que dieron a una habitación que bien parecía ser cocina, donde ahí el ojipurpura se detuvo y se volteó para ver a Yamada-Chan.

– Bien, aquí es el Club de Repostería, los integrantes de dicho club vienen aquí todos los días por cierto horario a practicar y aprender los conocimientos de dicha materia, al igual que todos los demás clubes. –se adentraron al salón, dejando ver que estaba abastecido por instrumentos y mobiliario; tales como varias estufas con hornos (haciéndole suponer que era uno para cada integrante para realizar sus recetas de forma individual) con varios anaqueles arriba de estos en donde se guardaban cucharas, cuchillos, tenedores entre otras cosas, 3 refrigeradores y, más adelante en un espacio apartado, una mesa larga como para 12 personas con sillas.

Después la llevó a 2 puertas grandes en altura, quienes se encontraban en el fondo.

– Aquí es donde los integrantes del Club de Repostería guardan los ingredientes para sus recetas. –abrió las 2 puertas, dejando ver que, en los costados, había varios estantes, donde ahí se encontraban varios costales de harina, levadura para pan, varios frascos de vainilla, bolsas para repartir los merengues de los pasteles entre otras cosas.

– Entonces, ¿solo practican la repostería? –arqueó una ceja.

– Si. –

– ¿Y no han pensado en, no se, volverlo en un club de gastronomía para aprender de todo? –

– Uhmm...–se puso a pensar por un momento– la verdad, no es una mala idea, de hecho es brillante y reconstructiva, pensaré en decírselo al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. –le sonrió cálidamente, gesto que fue recibido por su contraria– _»Además de_ _bonita,_ _también es muy_ _reconstructiva.«_ –pensó con un ligero rubor en sus pómulos– S-sigamos con el recorrido. –salieron del salón.

Ahora pasaron por otro salón, aunque este era muchísimo mas espacioso, lo cual era obvio, ya que aquel salón era en realidad un teatro.

– Aquí es la sala de teatro, aquí logramos ejecutar varias obras que se presentan durante varios periodos en el ciclo escolar, los organizadores de dichas obras son los integrantes del Club de Drama. –caminaron entre el pasillo que formaban las filas de butacas hasta llegar al escenario, quien ahí Haruka-Kun se subió– Como verás, aquí se realizan las obras de teatro. –sus palabras hicieron eco en todo el lugar.

– Wow. –la joven Yamada observó el lugar con curiosidad, cosa tierna para el chico de en frente suyo.

– C-continuemos. –se bajó del escenario y siguió caminando, con la chica detrás suyo.

Después pasaron al Club de Costura, quien ahí había varias maquinas de cocer, maniquíes, tubos de cartón con variedad de telas, instrumentos para medir, cocer y cortar entre otras cosas.

– El Club de Costura, normalmente de aquí salen los vestuarios que se utilizarán para las obras de la escuela, aunque de ves en cuando, gracias al Consejo Estudiantil, los integrantes del club logran hacer varios vestuarios para donarlos a la caridad. –

– Eso es muy gentil de parte de la escuela. –sonrió la ojigris.

– En realidad, fue una iniciativa por parte del presidente, él es tan coordinado y capaz; que el Consejo decidió que él podría ser el líder durante toda su estadía en la escuela. –

– ¿En serio? Wow... debe ser muy maduro...–

– Si...–negó con la cabeza, con la intensión de volver a su recorrido– ¿continuamos? –volvieron a caminar.

Después fueron al Club de música, ahí había varios instrumentos; como guitarras eléctricas y clasicas al igual que pianos, baterías, flautas, triángulos **(me** **recuerda a Foxi** **de FNAFHS** **XD)** , micrófonos y muchos más.

– Este es el Club de Música, el segundo club favorito en mi opinión, de ves en cuando realizamos conciertos para poder cobrar y beneficiar a la escuela. –se acercó a un piano eléctrico y tocó una melodía algo suave– En fin. –salieron y continuaron.

Se acercaron nuevamente a otra sala, aunque en esta solo había colchas y mantas en el suelo, además de que había un pequeño cuarto con una cortina como puerta.

– Aquí es el Club de Artes Marciales; podrás entrenar a tu gusto y patear traseros, ¡Ahiya! –dio una patada al aire, pero su equilibrio no pudo y se cayó.

– ¡Oh dios! –se acercó a él y se arrodilló mientras dejaba su portafolio a un lado, con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse– ¿estas bien? –preguntó mientras ambos se levantaban.

– S-si, creo que necesito un poco más de coordinación je /. –se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

Se arrodilló para poder tomar el portafolio de la pelinegra, para después entregárselo a la susodicha.

– Vamos. –salieron del lugar.

Unos minutos después; llegaron a una sala totalmente grande, teniendo instrumentos de laboratorio por que, era un laboratorio.

– El Club de Ciencias; la verdad no tengo mucho que decir sobre este lugar ya que, no lo conozco bien. _»Además de que no presté atención a la_ _explicación.«_ –pensó algo apenado– Solo se que aquí hacen experimentos locos que te dejaran con el ojo cuadrado. –

– Vaya. –se acercó hasta uno de los telescopios y vio a través del lente.

– Prosigamos. –ambos salieron.

Unos metros al lado, estaba una habitación totalmente blanca, con lamparas y rebotes de luz, una pantalla plana y, en una mesa encima, varias cámaras, además de que había una especie de lona blanca con una silla en frente y 2 lamparas de luz, cada una a los lados.

– En esta habitación tan blanca, demasiado para mi gusto, los integrantes del Club de Fotografía se reúnen para aprender cualquier conocimiento sobre la materia. –se acercó a la lona blanca y la silla– Son los encargados de las fotografías de la escuela; las graduaciones, los eventos, todo lo que se necesite fotografiar para mantenerlo en recuerdo. –sonrió, observando como Yamada-Chan se acercaba a una cámara y la inspeccionaba con cuidado, como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto una– Hay que seguir. –continuaron con su recorrido.

Llegaron a otro salón, donde este tenía afán de ser el taller de pintura.

– Este es el Club de Arte, he de admitir que este es mi tercer club favorito. –

– ¿Cuál es el primero? –arqueó una ceja, recordando que con anterioridad su contrario había mencionado que el Club de Música era su segundo favorito.

– El de repostería, he de admitir que... no es muy varonil que digamos...–se rascó la nuca apenado, al igual que se sonrojaba a causa de la vergüenza.

– Uhmm, yo no creo que hornear un pastel tenga algo que ver con el genero. –ladeó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

– ¿T-tú crees? –lentamente, el pelipurpura fue retirando su mano de su nuca, mientras el carmesí de sus mejillas incrementaba un poco más, sorprendido por la respuesta de la azabeche.

– Pero claro que lo creo, en mi casa mi padre, mi hermano y yo siempre horneamos galletas y pasteles. –volvió a sonreír.

– Increíble...–susurró sin pensar, teniendo una cara de bobo fija en ella.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –

– ¿E-eh? ¡ah este n-no! ¡q-quise decir que... b-bien por ti, je! –sonrió nervioso. Se aclaró la garganta– Sigamos. –le dio el paso a ella, quien una vez afuera, la vio con ojos enamorados.

Después pasaron a un salón con varios escritorios, quienes encima de estos había computadoras modernas.

– Aquí enseñan computación, pero cuando llega la hora acordada vienen los integrantes del Club de Videojuegos. –no necesitaron pasar, ya que fue una explicación rápida.

Al terminar le explicó donde quedaba la biblioteca, la cafetería, los baños, las duchas y el espacio para la hora de receso.

Pasaron del edificio a las afueras; llegando a una cancha para correr, hacer pesas, ejercicios y demás actividades. A diferencia de sus otras visitas; algunos estudiantes estaban practicando, al igual que estaban algunas nuevas estudiantes siendo informadas por su guía, tal como el caso de ella con Haruka-Kun.

– B-bien; aquí es donde se practica las caminatas y las carreras. También vienen los integrantes del Club de Deporte a, bueno, hacer lo suyo. –se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía nervioso, segundos después se aclaró la garganta para recuperar la compostura, mientras avanzaban hacia la zona marcada– Como verás, en Akademi High School están los chicos más fuertes y atléticos...–

– ¡Ahí les voy! –gritó un chico mientras corría hacia un colchón que estaba siendo sostenido por unos compañeros suyos, pero al final se estampó y se cayó, siendo auxiliado por otros compañeros.

– Eeh...–Haruka-Kun y Yamada-Chan vieron con los ojos en blanco aquella escena– mejor ¿continuamos? –no espero respuesta, ya que estaba empezando a caminar con un destino nuevo.

Llegaron a un jardín, jardín que parecía el mismo Edén.

– Los integrantes del Club de Jardinería vienen aquí todos los días de acuerdo a su hora asignada para aprender todos los recursos y enseñanzas de dicha materia. –se acercó a un rosal, tomó delicadamente una rosa rosa, tomó un cuchillo de jardinería que estaba por ahí y cortó las espinas que tenía, para después acercarse a Taeko-Chan– Ten. –se la entregó.

– Oh, muchas gracias. –sonrió mientras un ligero rubor se presentaba en sus mejillas– ¿Cómo es qué sabes quitar las espinas sin espinarte? –

– Bueno, no es solo por alardear, pero cuando entré estuve por un tiempo en el Club de Jardinería. No solo las chicas pueden aprender a plantar una planta. –rió suavemente, acción que fue copiada por su contraria– Hay que seguir. –

Después fueron a la cancha de basquetboll y a la de natación. Después de haber terminado pudieron descansar de su largo trayecto.

– Bien, aquí termina el recorrido, ahora solo me queda entregarte la dirección de tu salón. –tomó el cuadernillo que había tenido desde el principio guardado bajo su axila y lo revisó– Veamos...–

 **Datos Personales.**

 **Nombre del el** **Estudiante**

Taeko Yamada-San.

 **Sexo:** Femenino.

 **Fecha** **de Nacimiento:** 21 de Junio del 2000.

 **Padres:** Zeck Yamada-Sama.

 **Hermanos:** Hanakó Yamada-Sama.

 **Residencia:** Calle Hitachi #205.

 **Datos Escolares (Anteriores).**

 **Anterior** **Institución:**

Mai School.

 **Pronóstico** **Académico:** 09-10.

 **Observaciones:** Estudiante ejemplar. Algo reservada en cuanto a socializar con demás compañeros. Llega un poco tarde a la hora de entrada. Alumna de 09-10. Ganadora en concursos; escritura, matemáticas, geografía, ciencias, oratoria, poema y exclamación.

 **Horario.**

 **Lunes:**

Ingles, Psicología, Química, Matemáticas, Deportes, Historia y Hora del Club (si es que decide entrar en uno).

 **Martes:** Artes, Psicología, Historia, Tecnología, Química, Español y Hora del Club (si es que decide entrar en uno).

 **Miércoles:** Español, Matemáticas, Química, Ingles, Deportes, Historia y Hora del Club (si es que decide entrar en uno).

 **Jueves:** Psicología, Artes, Tecnología, Matemáticas, Historia, Español y Hora del Club (si es que decide entrar en uno).

 **Viernes:** Matemáticas, Química, Español, Psicología, Deportes, Ingles y Hora del Club (si es que decide entrar en uno).

 **Datos** **Escolares (** Nuevos).

 **Salón:**

3-2.

 **Casillero:** B-15

 **Observaciones:** Se espera que, como en su anterior academia, sea una alumna ejemplar y de buena conducta. Ojalá pueda desarrollar más comunicación con sus nuevos (a) compañeros (a).

Leyó nuevamente el salón en el cual ella sería asignada; vaya, ¿quien lo diría? Estaría cerca de aquella chica tierna, gentil, amable, dulce, linda, con un cuerpo que...

– Ehmm, ¿Haruka-Kun? –Taeko llamó la atención del anterior susodicho, al ver que llevaba varios minutos sin decir nada.

– ¿Eh? –levantó la vista de su cuadernillo– ¡a-ah perdón! T-tu salón es el 3-2... en el mismo que el mio. –gritó feliz para sus adentros.

– Oh, bien. –sonrió cálidamente.

– B-bueno. –arrancó de su cuadernillo una hoja, quien esta fue entregada a su contraria– Cuando vayas al aula y estes con el profesor Toriyama-Sama, le entregas este papel, él comprenderá. –la joven de ojos grises se quedo viendo aquel papel, por lo cual, el chico de mechones rizados no hizo nada más que dar la media vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario.

Taeko lo observó alejarse por el rabillo del ojo, pero cayó en cuenta de que; no sabía en que dirección estaba su aula.

– ¡Oye! No me dijiste en donde queda el salón. –

Él se ruborizó, pero que tonto había sido– A-ah si perdón je...–se acercó hasta ella, con una mano detrás de su nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosa– Se supone que tenía que reunirme con los del consejo y, je, se me olvidó por un momento que tenía que mostrarte donde estaba nuestro salón. –se aclaró, como anteriormente, la garganta, aunque aún mantenía el rubor en sus mejillas– E-en fin, sigueme. –ambos comenzaron a caminar del lado opuesto.

Subieron hasta el ultimo piso, y fueron al salón numero 2; 3-2 para ser más exactos.

– B-bueno, aquí te dejo, necesito reunirme con los otros, espero que disfrutes tu nueva academia y... bienvenida a Akademi High School. –le sonrió, y con eso dio media vuelta y salió corriendo– _»Es una_ _chica muy_ _amable y_ _bonita, me_ _pregunto... ¿tendrá novio?_ _Ojalá y que no.«_ –aquel rojo se presentó nuevamente en sus pómulos, sabiendo que; no era muy común para él sonrojarse tanto frente a una chica, por lo cual... ella era la primera.

Lo vio marcharse hasta que lo perdió de vista. Suspiró algo cansada y dio un cuarto de vuelta como toda una soldada, quedando frente a la puerta.

Estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si avanzaba con el pie izquierdo, y tenía una mala racha durante todo el ciclo escolar?

– _»V-vamos Taeko, no puede ser tan malo, ¿o-o si?«_ –negó con la cabeza ante su propia negatividad.

Llevó su mano a la chapa de la puerta, con la intensión de girarla y poder entrar.

Pero alguien interrumpió su acción futura.

– ¡Taeko-Chan! –

Llevó su vista rápidamente a donde había escuchado su nombre.


End file.
